Dangers in Hazzard
by RoorenSan
Summary: This is the sequel to Child of Hazzard. Angel is still living with the Dukes and adjusting well to life in Hazzard, but we know nothing in Hazzard is simple. What dangers could await the Dukes this time?
1. Old Friends Return

**Disclaimer: I can claim that I own the Dukes of Hazzard all I want but it won't make it true. sigh**

**This is the sequel to Child of Hazzard. You might wanna read that first or you probably won't understand this one. I'm not sure of where this story is going. I'm making it up as I go along just like the last one and hopefully everything will turn out fine. I hope eveyone likes it! Enjoy!**

_Well, it's another glorious day in Hazzard County. The sun's still a-shinin' and Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane is chasin' the Duke boys. It just wouldn't be Hazzard without seeing those boys bein' chased by the law. It's as normal as seein' the sun rise._

"Dangit! It's Rosco again! What d'ya suppose we done this time?"

"Bo, does Rosco ever need a reason ta arrest us? We ain't got time ta fool around with him today! We gotta get this morgage money ta Boss Hogg before the bank closes! I don't want him to have any excuse not ta take it!"

"Enough said! Hang on ta somethin' Angel!"

_That there litttle red-haired girl in the back of the General is Angel. About four months ago there was a bank robbery in Atlanta and...well, that a completly different story. Anyway, Angel's now livin' with the Dukes._

Angel grinned and grabbed onto the side of the car as Bo drove the General over an incline in the road. She felt the now familiar sensation of the powerful car soaring through the air and then landing with a heavy crash. Glancing back, Angel and Luke saw Rosco's car attempt the jump as well. It didn't work out. The patrol car landed right in the middle of the ditch that the General had so easily cleared. Bo stopped the car and they all watched as Rosco emerged from the wrecked car, shaking his fist at them.

"Looks like he's alright. Let's get goin', Bo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in town, the three discovered that instead of being at his bank, Boss was at the county jail. They parked across the street from the jail and Bo and Luke entered. Boss was inside, eating a massive lunch. Cletus was also there and greeted them cheerfully as they entered.

"Hi!" He bobbed his head at Bo, then Luke, and smiled. Boss jerked his head up from his lunch upon hearing someone enter. His face fell when he saw who it was.

"Cletus! Don't you 'Hi' them! When a Duke comes into the jail on his own, it can only mean that there's trouble comin'. Instead of greetin' em' you should be arrestin' 'em!"

"Boss, calm down! We're just here ta give you the morgage money, and it's on time so you got no excuse not to take it!"

Boss scowled and snatched the money from Luke's hand. "Fine! Now git! Can't you see I'm busy."

Bo and Luke chuckled as Boss went back to his lunch. They were about to exit when someone came through through the doors carrying a large stack of papers, nearly knocking Luke over.

"Whoa! Ummm, let me help ya with those."

"Gee, thanks!" Luke took some of the papers and laid them on a desk. "I was about ta drop 'em...BO! LUKE!" The man exclaimed when he was able to see who was assisting him. "Possum on a gum bush! It's great ta see ya'll again!"

"ENOS! You're back!"

_That's right...Deputy Enos Strate. A while ago he went to Los Angeles to fulfill his dream of becoming a big city policeman. Now he's back. He's know for bein' the oldest virgin in Hazzard County..._

"When'd you get back from the big city, Enos?"

"I just got back today! Los Angeles was great, but I started ta miss Hazzard, so I decided ta come home. Boss gave my my job as a deputy back!"

"That's great, Enos! We sure missed ya!"

"Yeah! Say, why don't you come on over to the farm later and have supper with us? I'm sure Uncle Jesse and Daisy'll be glad ta see ya back too!"

"Sure thing, Bo! I gotta get back ta work now, but I'll see ya this evening!"

"See ya later, Enos!" Bo looked at Luke. "Wow, it's sure good ta see ol' Enos again, ain't it Luke?"

"Sure is. C'mon, Bo. Let's get back to the farm an' tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy the news."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned to the General Lee where Angel had been waiting for them. "Ya'll took an awful long time in there. Was there trouble with Boss? He took the money, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he took it. We saw an old friend and we were catchin' up with him. Enos Strate."

"Who's that?"

"Don't worry. You'll get ta meet him tonight. He's comin' over for supper. That is, if we get ta eat any supper tonight. C'mon, Bo! Stop eyeing the girls and get us back to the farm! Ya know we gotta mend that fence before we eat anything!"

_So the Dukes are headed back to the farm ta mend the fence and tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy the good news about Enos. This day seems ta be goin' alright for the Dukes, but we all know that this is Hazzard County and that nothing can stay simple here._

**Okay! The first chapter to the sequel is up, and I hope everyone enjoys it. I know Enos came back while Coy and Vance were on the show but I wanted him and Cletus to be in my story this time so I had him come back while Bo and Luke are there. That's the great thing about fanfics. Hee Hee! I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as possible, but my internet is REALLY slow and likes to kick me off a lot so it may not let me update at times. kicks computer**


	2. New Meetings

The three returned to the farm where Uncle Jesse and Daisy were waiting for them. Before Jesse could scold them for being late, they told him the news. He quickly forgave them when he discovered that Enos was back in town.

"Weeelll now, I guess Enos got a mite homsick out there in the big city. I'll have ta make a crawdad bisque tonight ta welcome him back ta Hazzard good an' proper!"

"Ya know, Uncle Jesse, I think seein' Daisy again will make him happy enough!" Bo laughed as Daisy swatted him on the shoulder with the laundry she was folding.

"Well I think it'll be nice having our number one lawman back in Hazzard. Rosco and Cletus spend all their time chasin' you boys. They don't have time for nothin' else!"

Angel, who had been standing in the corner listening, now stepped forward. "So, how long have you known this guy?"

"Oh! We've know Enos since we came ta live with Uncle Jesse! He went ta school with us."

"Not ta mention he's had a crush on Daisy since the fourth grade!"

"BO!" Everyone laughed as Daisy once more made a leap for Bo, who moved away.

"Well, we'll all get ta see Enos in a while. Right now you boys need ta get that fence mended and Maudine's stall needs cleanin' out too!"

"Yes sir."

Bo and Luke headed outside to complete their assigned chores while Uncle Jesse began his crawdad bisque in preparation for Enos' arrival with Daisy and Angel to assist him. In a few hours the chores were complete and the Dukes were all gathered around the table. Bo reached his hand out slowly to snatch a bite to eat, but quickly withdrew it when he received a sharp look from Jesse. They were waiting on Enos. Supper had been ready for a good ten minutes but there was no sign of the deputy.

"Now where in tarnation could he be! It ain't like him ta be late!" Luke exclaimed impatiently.

"If Enos said he'd be here, he'll be here. Just give the boy some ti...ya see? There he is now."

Outside, a patrol car could be seen pulling into the Duke farm. A young man stepped from within it and quickly made his way up to the house. Enos hurried through the door. "I'm sorry ya'll. Boss kept me at the jail later than I thought he would!"

"That's alright, Enos. Sit yerself down and have a bite ta eat."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. Hi, Daisy!" He grinned and blushed furiously when Daisy laid a hand on his shoulder and led him to a chair at the table between herself and Angel. He sat down and turned his head towards Angel. "Hi there!"

"Hello." Angel shyly muttered.

"Who might you be, honey?"

"I'm Angel." Enos smiled at her, causing Angel to blush shyly.

"Angel's been livin' with us goin' on four months now."

"Livin' with...This must be the lil' girl that helped ya'll catch those robbers! Ya'll were in the paper! I read all about it!"

"Yup, this is her."

"Possum on a gum bush! It's nice ta meet ya!" Enos reached out his hand and vigorously shook Angel's. "It sounds like a lot has been happenin' since I've been gone!"

"Don't worry, Enos. We'll fill ya in on everything, but for now let's eat our supper before it gets any colder."

This was the signal Bo had been waiting for. "Amen ta that, Uncle Jesse!" Bo began shoveling food onto his plate. Eveyone laughed and followed his example.

_So eveyone ate Jesse's bisque, which tasted even better after it had been sittin', and helped wash the dishes. Then they all settled down in the livin' room to exchange their stories. The day had been somewhat peaceful for the Dukes, but we all know that in Hazzard 'peaceful' can be a four lettered word. I figue something is due ta happen, don't ya'll?_

**Yay! Second chapter done. Go me! Thanks to bo-duke-2009 and HazzardHusker for being my first two (but hopefully not last) reviewers! Thank you! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and make me want to write more. **


	3. Trouble at the Bank

_The next mornin', Daisy, Angel, and the boys were headed into town ta do some shoppin'. _

"This is great! With ya'll helpin' us, it won't take long at all ta get all this shoppin' done. I need ta get back and do some chores."

"Ummmm...yeah, about that shoppin' Daisy. Look, we told Cooter that we'd help him do some things around the garage. He's gonna knock some off of the General's repair bill for us if we do, so we were gonna head that way while you two did the shoppin'."

"Awwwww...ya'll are gonna leave me an' Angel ta do it all by ourselves?"

"Sorry, Daisy, but you wouln't want us ta go back on our word ta Cooter, would ya? As big as our bill with Cooter is, we could use a break."

"Alright, go on ahead. We'll meet ya over there in about an hour or so."

"Okay. See ya 'round! Thanks!" Daisy and Angel climbed out of the General and watched as it sped off towards Cooter's Garage. Daisy needed to make a withdrawal from the bank to go shopping with, so Angel agreed to meet her in the store when she was done. So Angel crossed the street to Rhuebottom's while Daisy went into the bank.

There were many people milling about the town that day, but nobody paid any attention to the two men sitting on a bench in Hazzard Square. They were keeping a close watch on the bank. Each person that entered or exited the bank were unaware that they were being monitored. The men continued watching the bank until they spied Boss Hogg and his sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane leave the bank. They watched as they climbed into a white car and drove off. On the ground beside the the bench lay two suitcases. As Boss and Rosco left, the men reached down and they each took one. Opening them, they pulled from inside each of the cases a large gun and a ski mask. They picked up the guns and slipped on the masks and made their way towards the Bank of Hazzard.

_Uh-Oh friends. This looks like it's going to be one of those days that the Dukes are gonna wish that they had stayed in bed._

Inside of the bank, Daisy had finished withdrawing the money she needed and was leaving the bank when two men burst through the doors.

"Alright everyone! Do as we say and nobody will get hurt! Put your hands in the air and keep them there! Don't move!"

"If ya'll know what's good for you, you'll listen to the man. I wouldn't try anything. The definition of a hero is someone who gets other people killed...think about it!"

Daisy, along with the other bank customers, slowly lifted their hands into the air. One of the men covered them with his gun while the other collected the money from the tellers. Once they had gotten the cash from the bank they turned to the people. One suitcase was filled with money. The other was filled with any valuables that the citizens were unfortunate enough to be carrying. They were then marched into the bank vault one by one. Daisy was in the back of the line. She was three people away from being locked up when one of the men in front of her tried to knock the robber down. Both of the robbers jumped into action and grabbed the man by his arms and brought him to the ground. Daisy took this opportunity to get away. She slid behind the counter and prayed they didn't realize she were missing. Something finally went her way when the men closed the vault door without noticing that they had misplaced a person. They grabbed their stolen goods and took off for the street.

Daisy followed them into the street and watched as they ran to a car that was parked near Rhuebottom's store.

"Biggest one we've pulled yet!"

"Shut up! Why don't you tell the whole town! Get in the car now!"

One man slid behind the wheel while the other opened the passenger side door. As he entered the car, his mask became snagged. It ripped off of his head just as Angel was coming out of Rhuebottoms to look for Daisy. It landed in front of her and before she even had time to realize what was happening, she was roughly shoved into the car. The man worried that she had seen him and so he had taken no chances. She was going to have to go with them.

"Angel!" Daisy watched this event unfold and stood helpless for a few moments. She then remembered that Bo and Luke were at Cooter's. Running as fast as she could, she reached Cooter's in no time. She burst through the doors, causing Cooter, Bo, and Luke to jump.

Cooter looked up from the car he was working on. "Daisy! Great day, girl! Ya scared me!"

Bo saw the look on Daisy's face and knew something wasn't right. "Something wrong, Daisy?"

"There's been a robbery! At the bank! They locked everyone in the vault and took off in a green car headed south outta town! They kidnapped Angel!"

"What!" This kick started everyone into gear. Cooter ran to his tow truck while Daisy joined Bo and Luke in the General. Daisy pointed out the direction the car had went and they wasted no time in pursuing the criminals. Luke raised Enos on the CB and filled him in. He would join the chase after he helped the people at the bank and informed Boss. Luke thanked him and promised to keep him updated. The General was going as fast as it could go but still the car was way ahead of them and pulling further ahead.

_Does that girl have a target on her back or is that just the Hazzard lifestyle kickin' in? Either way, it looks like more trouble for the Dukes. Ya'll stick around!_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I snuck a line from the movie _Serenity _in there for anyone who has seen it. Sorry it took so long to get to the action. I wanted to bring Enos in and build it up some first. I'll try to update ASAP. Enjoy!**


	4. Like Any Other Robbers?

**Sorry about the delay. I've been busy all weekend and I didn't have any time to get this story updated. The little time I did have was spent at the movie theater seeing _Pirates of the Caribbean : Dead Man's Chest. _It was awsome! I've seen it twice already and I'll be back again! Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

The gas pedal of the General Lee was pushed all the way to the floor, but the criminals' car was pulling further and further away every second. They had gotten too much of a head start. Angel was in the back seat with the man who had grabbed her. His hand was wrapped painfully around her arm. A gun was nestled in his other hand, his finger on the trigger. Angel knew that it wouldn't take much to make him fire it. There was nothing she could do at the moment but pray.

"Bo! They're gettin' away!" The General was still doing it's best to tail the robbers' car, but unsuccessfully. They were now so far ahead that it was hard to see them.

"Don't worry, Daisy! We'll catch 'em. Bo! Take this next road up here!"

"I was just thinkin' the same thing cuz!" Bo turned the wheel sharply and the General jerked onto another road that climbed above the previous. "If we keep ta this road we can catch up to 'em!"

They flew along the road when all of a sudden the road was gone and the car was soaring through the air. When they landed, they were right behind the green car. The man holding Angel looked out of the back window.

"Hey! We got company! There's an orange car right on top of us!"

"Shoot the tires out."

He smiled. "Or I could just take out the people..."

"Do what I said!"

He shrugged but leaned out of the window. Taking close aim, his finger squeezed the trigger and he smiled when he saw the Dukes start spinning out of control. "NO!" Angel screamed and tried to open the door but was once more grabbed roughly by the man and forced down into the seat.

"Do something about her, she's gettin' on my nerves." The last thing Angel saw was the General flip over and come to rest on its roof before everything went black.

"Daisy, Bo? Ya'll okay?" Luke carefully pulled himself out from the wrecked car and kneeled down to check on his cousins. He was beginning to get worried when he heard shuffling from inside. Suddenly, Daisy and Bo appeared through the window and managed to climb out.

"Yeah, we're alright, but it don't look like the General is... Dangit!" Bo kicked a rock that was lying on the ground. "How are we supposed ta get Angel back from those guys without the General? We don't know where they went!"

"We'll find her, somehow. C'mon. Cooter shouldn't be too far behind us. Let's go see if we can flag 'im down." They walked along the road until Cooter came along and picked them up. They directed him to the General and loaded it up onto the tow truck before heading back into town.

_Now, while the Dukes were thumbin' their way back to town, them bad dudes had found an ol' cabin ta hole up in with their stolen things. _

"Boy, Lee, this place is a great hidout. Nobody'll find us way back in these woods!"

"Well, almost nobody."

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"There is one person that I'm expectin', Hixx. And I want that person here so I can settle a score."

"And who might that be?"

"A guy by the name of Luke Duke...He was one of the ones back in that orange car. That's why I didn't want you to kill them, yet. I'm going to kill him myself."

Angel's eyes widened. She struggled against the ropes that were holding her. Her struggling caught the attention of the man who she had heard reffered to as 'Lee'. He sauntered over to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"There is no use tryin' to escape. That knot is not about to come loose anytime soon."

Angel glared at him with cold eyes. "My friends will help me! You'll see!"

"Oh...I'm countin' on it. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm using you...to get at your friend Luke. I read all about how you and those plowboys stopped those other bank robbers. I saw your picture in the paper. You must be a very brave little girl, but it's not going to help you now. Luke is going to come save you, and walk right into a trap doing it."

"But, Lee. I thought we were just gonna rob the bank!"

"We did come to rob the bank. I just neglected to tell you about the _other _plan. And now you know." He walked over to the window and smiled coldly. "Watch out, Sergeant Duke...Lee Benson is back again."

_Uh-oh..I don't know who this fella is, but I don't think he wants ta invite Luke ta dinner...This is gettin' worse for the Dukes every minute. And it ain't lookin' good for Angel either._


	5. Unlikely Allies

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the long wait. I know it's been over a month since I last updated this. To tell you the truth, I've had a bad case of writer's block. I didn't know where I wanted this to go. But, I'm here and updating now, so don't be too hard on me. Thanks to Marie() for scolding me into writing another chapter, and to the rest of my reviewers for reading what I already have!**

Cooter gave the Dukes a ride back into town. When they arrived back at the garage, Cooter unloaded the General and immediatly began repairs while Luke contacted Uncle Jesse to let him know what had happened.

"_Kidnapped?"_

"Yeah, Uncle Jesse. We tried ta catch up to 'em, but they shot out our tires."

"_Is everyone alright?"_

Yeah. Cooter was followin' behind us. We got a ride back to the garage with him He's workin' on the General now but I don't think he'll be ready to go on another chase just yet."

"_We'll think of something ta do. Does Rosco know 'bout this yet?"_

"I don't know."

At that moment Daisy came runnin' up to Luke. "Luke! Rosco, Enos,and Cletus are over at the bank!"

"I take that back, Uncle Jesse. Daisy says he's over there now with Enos and Cletus."

"_Well, you git on over there and tell 'em what's going on! They may not be the best, but they're the only law we got 'round here! I'm gonna head there too!"_

"Alright. We'll meet ya at Cooter's! Bye."

Leaving Cooter behind with the General Lee, Luke, Bo, and Daisy hurried to the bank, where the sheriff and his deputies had released the people from inside the vault and were in the process of questioning them. Seeing the Dukes approaching, Rosco shooed off his questionee and confronted them.

"Ohhhh, you Dukes have really done it this time! Khew, khew, khew! Alright now, give me your hands so's I can arrest ya."

"ROSCO! I know you ain't accusin' Bo and Luke of this! They were at Cooter's when it happened and he'll tell you so!"

"Well then, ya got someone ta rob it for ya!" Rosco reached out to handcuff Bo's hand, but Bo slapped it away.

"Now you listen here, Rosco! We didn't have nothin' to do with this and you know it. We came over here ta see if you could help us!"

"Oh, tiddly tuddly. You Dukes just lie through ya teeth."

"It's true, Rosco! Those men who robbed Boss' bank kidnapped Angel! I saw it happen!"

"Sheriff! I think they're tellin' the truth! We've gotta do somethin'!" Enos, who had come to listen to the argument, exclaimed. He had become very attached to Angel in the very short amount of time he had known her. In fact, most of the town liked her. Even Rosco and Cletus had taken a shine to her.

"Enos! Ya know they're lyin'! Probably tryin' ta cover up for themselves."

This time, Luke stepped up. "Rosco! I know you and Boss would just love ta frame us for this just like everything else, but listen to us this time! Angel's life is in danger and whether you help us or not, we're not gonna let you arrest us for a trumped up charge like this! C'mon!"

Luke stalked away towards Cooter's with Daisy and Bo following close behind. Rosco made no effort to chase them down, he merely watched as they left.

Back at Cooter's, Uncle Jesse had arrived just as the cousins were returning. He saw the angry looks on their faces and knew what had happened.

"Rosco's not gonna help us huh?"

"Not only that, but he tryed to blame Bo and Luke for the robbery!" Daisy stomped her foot in frustration.

"So what else is new! Well, we gotta do somethin'. We can't just leave Angel with those men! Bo! Luke! Ya'll take my pick-up and head in the direction they were headed. Maybe you'll find a clue. Me 'n Daisy'll be around here. Be careful! Get the bow and arrows ta take with ya! Just in case."

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse!"

Bo and Luke got the bow and arrows out of the General and climed into Jesse's truck. However, just as they were about to leave they heard a voice.

"What were they drivin' and which way did they go?"

They looked up to see Rosco, Enos, and Cletus standin' outside. Bo stared in disbelief and Luke replied.

"A green sedan and South outta town."

_Well, here's a slap in the face. I never would have seen this comin'. The Dukes and the law workin' together...it's a strange happenin' in Hazzard._

**Hooray for me! I actually updated! Yes, it's a bit short but at least it's up! Enjoy!**


	6. Trouble in the Midst

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a looong time, but I've been having MAJOR internet problems. It's hard to update when I can't stay on the internet for more than five minutes at a time. We're checking into getting a new service, but until then, I'll do my best. But thanks for prodding me to update. With school and my crappy internet, I'm doing my the best I can, I love hearing from you!**

While Bo and Luke had managed to get the help of the local law enforcement, Angel was still tied up at the hideout. She watched fearfully as the one called Benson paced the length of the cabin. He wasn't looking too happy.

"Easy, Lee. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if ya keep that up. It's gonna take them guys a while ta git here, if they can find us at all, so I wish you'd stop that walkin' around!" He stood up and waltzed over to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Benson slapped the hand away. "You don't know Luke Duke like I do, Hixx. He'll find us, and when he does--HEY!" Benson turned around and saw Angel pulling at the knots on her bindings. He stomped over to her and put his face near hers. Angel could feel his breath on her, and it smelled a bit like whiskey. "You're not trying ta git away now are ya? 'Cause I wouldn't want ya to miss the party. I want ta make sure you see Luke Duke die!"

"Luke's too smart to fall for your stupid plan! You're both gonna end up back in jail, WHERE..YOU...BELONG!" Angel's normally soft voice was raised to a scream. Benson backed up a few steps, then he raised his hand and gave her a hard backhand across her face. Her head whipped to the side from the force of the blow and her eyes welled with tears. She tasted a bit of blood and realized she had split her lip on a ring he was wearing. Her whole face hurt and a bruise was already starting to form.

"Don't you EVER raise your voice to me you little brat. I was in the marines. I could do things to you that would make Hixx hurt just watching it. Remember that next time." He walked back across the room and sat down in a chair. "Take a seat, Hixx. Like you said, we don't know how long Duke will be. Might as well save our energy for our guests." He smiled as Hixx sat in another chair and looked at him nervously. He loved the fact that people feared him. It made him feel strong.

Bo and Luke were on the road once more with Rosco right behind them and Cletus and Enos behind him. They first went to the place where they had been run off the road, and then followed the tracks on the dirt road until they disappeared into the woods.

Luke stopped the pick-up and jumped out. He stopped down to examine the road. "They definatly turned off here!"

Bo kneeled down next to Luke and Rosco, Enos, and Cletus stood behind them. "Where could they have gone by turning off here, Luke? There's nothin' down there that I know of." Luke shrugged in response. Everyone was silent until Enos spoke.

"Maybe they're holed up in one of them old moonshiner's cabins. There's a few of them spread out down in them woods."

"That's right, Luke! I forgot about them! That's gotta be where they are!"

"But we don't know which one they're in. We're gonna need ta split up. Me 'an' Bo will search some of 'em, and Rosco, you, Enos, and Cletus can check out the others. I brought the walkie-talkies, just in case. If ya find 'em, don't get too close. Let us know."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went thier separate ways. Bo and Luke watched as Rosco and the others disappeared into the woods before tunring and going in search of their own cabin. After hiking for at least twenty minutes without finding anything, they finally discovered an old cabin nestled among the trees.

"Ya think this is the place, Luke?"

"I think so, Bo. Look what's parked in the back." The green sedan that had been shooting at them earlier was sitting behind the cabin. But this time it was empty. "Let's take a closer look. Make sure ya stay low."

"You too, cuz."

They snuck quietly up to the house and peered inside one of the windows. As expected, inside they spotted two men sitting against the far wall. In the center of the room, sat Angel, looking worse for the wear. She was sporting a nasty looking bruise on the side of her face and a split lip. Luke felt Bo tense up and grabbed him before anything could happen..

"Luke! We gotta do something fast! Those guys are liable to kill her before long! Did you--"

"I saw her, Bo, but we can't go rushing into this. Things are a little more complicated now. Do you remember those guys?"

"Should I?"

"Lee Benson and his partner Hixx. He came to Hazzard last year lookin' ta kill me for puttin' him in prison!"

"I though we got those guys put away!"

"Apparently they don't wanna stay that way. C'mon we got--" Suddenly, the walkie-talkie came to life and the Duke boys heard Rosco's voice on the line.

"_Alright, Dukes! We done checked all the cabins this way there is ta check and there ain't nobody holed up in any of 'em. How're you boys doin'?" _

"Shut it off, Bo! They're gonna hear it!" Bo fumbled around with it until Rosco's voice finally disappeared. Unfortunatly, the damage had already been done. They heard a click, and they slowly turned around to face the barrell of a gun. The face of Lee Benson was smiling over them.

"Hello, Luke. It's nice ta see you again."

_Those Dukes are in a heap of trouble now. Those walkie talkies didn't do much good,did they? I sure hope them boys can find a way outta this one._

**Yay! Another chapter written. I'm going to bed now because it's 1:30 in the morning. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**


	7. The Trouble Begins

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I have had no idea what to do for the next chapters and I drifted away from the story, but Dairygirl's scolding has gotten me going. Consider this is my Christmas present to you. Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Luke. Why don't you and your cousin take a little walk with me?"

With the gun still aimed at them, Bo and Luke carefully stood up. Lee snatched the walkie talkie from Bo's hand and threw it on the ground, where he promptly crushed it with his foot. He then marched them inside of the cabin, where Hixx was waiting next to Angel. There were two empty chairs on opposite sides of the room, and Angel was in the middle. He marched Bo to one chair and Luke to the other.

"Sit!" he commanded. They were shoved down into the chiars and watched as Hixx marched over to a small closet and removed two sets of chains. "I guarentee you, you won't be getting out of these. Not even with your cunning little mind, Luke."

They wound the chains tightly around Bo and Luke's torsos and then around ther feet as well. Dirty rags were shoved into their mouths as gags. Benson stood in the middle of the room next to Angel and looked from Bo to Luke, with a malicious grin on his face.

"Now that you've made yourself at home," his smile increased a little at his own wit, "I'm going to run out and look for you friends. I know they're running around in these woods somewhere. Hixx! You stay here and keep an eye on these three. I'll be back."

As he was about to leave he stopped at the door. Turning around he walked back to where Luke was sitting. Taking out his gun, he dealt a harsh blow to Luke's temple. His head whipped around and then hung limply on his chest. Bo began to twist as much as he could, attempting to release himself from his bonds to help his cousin, but the chains were simply too tight. He was forced to scream muffled threats through his gag. Benson only laughed as he saw the concern that the cousins shared for one another. _This is going to be fun, _he thought. Turning back to Luke, he saw that he was struggling to remain consciousness and also had a small cut on his brow.

"I hope it's not that easy to render you nearly unconscious, because that's only a taste of what you'll be getting later when I come back. I want you to be awake for all of my little treatments." He then turned to Bo. "And I want you and the brat to watch him suffer! Hixx, keep an eye on them!" Smiling wickedly, he returned to the door and disappeared into the woods.

Meanwhile, Rosco, Enos, and Cletus were wandering through the woods in search of Bo and Luke. It had been twenty minutes since they had contacted them telling them that they had finished searching their cabins. There had been no reply yet.

"Golly, sheriff. I'm sure getting worried about Bo and Luke. We should have heard from them by now. Something bad could have happened!" Enos looked around the woods then at Rosco with concern lining his face.

"Aw, hush up, Enos! Ya know them Duke boys are alright! They're probably just off causing trouble somewhere." But really Rosco was beginning to feel a little anxious himself. Those men were dangerous and someone could easily get hurt if they weren't careful. Although he had never lost any love for the Dukes, he certainly didn't want to see them get hurt. Especially not that little girl. He was fond of her, part of the Duke family, or not. "C'mon let's keep looking, they gotta be around here somewhere."

The three of them hiked further into the woods and away from their vehicles. They had also turned off their radios after the failed attempts to contact Bo and Luke. They were unaware that Cooter had arrived in the General Lee.

"Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb! This is craaaazy Cooter comin' atcha! I don't know if you boys can hear me or not, but I followed ya'lls tracks down here and I got the General waiting. He's running fine now. Bo? Luke?...Rosco? Is _anyone_ listening?"

Cooter climbed out of the General and walked over to the rest of the vehicles. He saw that the bows and arrows were still in the back of the pick-up, but there was no sign of Bo or Luke. He grabbed the bow and arrows from the truck and started for the woods. He hiked through the woods until he heard voices. He hid behind a tree and carefully poked his head out. He spotted Rosco, Enos and Cletus a few yards away. They were lined up with a man in front of them. A gun was pointed in their direction and all of their hands were in the air. Cooter strained to hear what was going on.

"Well now, I knew those hillbillies had some friends about, but I didn't realize it was the law, and three of you too. I don't know if there's enough room for ya in the cabin. We already got your friends in there, and that kid. We're running out of places to put ya! Aw well, I guess I'll find something to do. C'mon."

Cooter watched the man lead the others into the woods. Staying a good distance behind them, he followed, making sure to have the bow and arrows at the ready. When they reached the cabin and went inside, Cooter peeped through the window. He saw Bo, Luke and Angel all tied to chairs (Angel and Luke looking worse for the wear), and Rosco, Cletus, and Enos had been lined against the wall. Cooter slipped around back. Spotting the green sedan, he made quick work of the tires, making sure that they couldn't escape or relocate. Then he started back towrds the vehicles. He didn't want to leave them in there with those men, but he knew that the situation was far too dangerous to handle on his own. At least now he knew where they were hiding. Reaching the General again, he called Jesse and Daisy on the CB.

"Crazy C ta Shepard and Bo Peep. Ya'll there?

"This is Shepard, Cooter. You git hold of the boys?"

"Afraid not, Jesse. We got some problems."

As Cooter explained everything, Jesse began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. Bo and Luke had been caught, and so had Rosco, Enos, and Cletus, the only law in Hazzard. They were runnning out of time and people to help them. What were they going to do?

_Oh boy. Jesse ain't the only one with a bad feelin'. I'm gettin' one myself. Things are lookin' pretty bad for everyone right now. Let's hope Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter can come up with a plan before any of this gets worse!_

**It may be short, but at least It's an update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. The Trouble Ends

"Cooter. I want ya to stay there so's you can keep an eye on things, but don't go gettin' yourself caught! Me'n Daisy are gonna call Chickasaw County."

"Chickasaw?! Jesse, do you really think Big Ed Little is gonna help us if he knows Bo and Luke are involved? You know he's never had any love for your family! Or the Hazzard law for that matter."

"Those men probably have their faces stuck everywhere. Sheriff Little may be mean, but he'll do the right thing. Even is it is us Dukes. It's not often we go to him and _ask _for help anyway. He'll see this as a chance to gloat. Now remember, Cooter, stay low and DON'T GIT CAUGHT!"

Cooter and Jesse ended their conversation. Cooter really didn't like the idea of getting Ed Little involved, but he trusted Uncle Jesse's judgement. But there was no way he was just going to sit back and wait while his friends were in danger. He carefully headed back down to the cabin, bow and arrows in tow. Inside, not much had changed. They had managed to find more rope to tie up Rosco, Enos and Cletus and they were now seated on the bare floor. The man with the gun seemed to be speaking, but Cooter couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, he turned towards Luke, who was still a bit groggy from being hit before, and yanked his head up by his hair. Luke bit back a groan of pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"I promised that we'd have some fun when I got back, Luke. I don't want to break my promise to you. Let's find out how hardy you are. How long can you go without screaming, Luke? Anyone care to place bets? I'll give him about five, maybe ten minutes."

He smiled maliciously and roughly let go of Luke's hair. He then crossed to Hixx and held out his hand. Hixx drew out a rather large knife and handed it to Benson. Bo watched, frightened, as Benson once again approached Luke with it.

"Now, what should I do first? I have so many different ideas, it's hard to choose. Ah! I know. Hixx! Hold the knife, I won't be needing it just yet. All I need is a small piece of wood. Does that sound strange? Well, trust me, it'll hurt."

He removed a splinter of wood from the floor and examined it. He nodded in approval and moved over to Luke's side. Taking Luke's hand, he slowly moved the wodd towards his finger. He moved the wood underneath Luke's nail and began to push. Bo realized what he was goinmg to do and once again began to struggle. The bonds held fast and he was forced to watch as the wood was slowly pushed up Luke's fingernail. Angel and the others were forced to watch helplessly.

"It's so simple, and it doesn't hurt at first, but add a little pressure..." he pushed on the wood and Luke surpressed another painful yelp and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hurts, doesn't it? I told ya so. Let's see how much you can--" He cut his sentance short as an explosion rattled the cabin. "What the hell?!" He looked at Hixx, who looked as clueless as he did. Waiting a moment to hear another one that never came, they carefully went to the door to investigate.

Cooter had been watching the rought treatment of his friend for as long as he could bear it. He knew Uncle Jesse had warned him to stay low, but he couldn't let that man hurt Luke like this. Taking one of the arrows, he placed it in the bow and let it fly to a place a few yards away from the cabin. The explosion rocked the small cabin. Cooter peeped inside and saw the men looking scared. After a moment, they each ran to the door. Cooter carefully placed another arrow, without dynamite this time, on the bow and let it loose. It stuck itself into a tree in the forest. As the two ran towards the noise, Cooter quickly slipped inside.

Running first to Luke, he made quick work of his bonds. He then moved to Bo. Soon, everyone had been united.

"Don't worry, Luke. We're gonna get outta here. They won't get away with this." Bo sat next to Luke with Cooter. Angel was also next to him. Enos, Cletus, and Rosco had made a mad scramble to find their guns. All too soon, they could all hear the sounds of Benson and Hixx returning.

"Who the hell would have been shooting off a damn bow and---" He stopped short as he came face to face with a gun. Rosco stood in front of him, with Enos and Cletus backing him up.

"Alllright now! Don't either of you move! Drop those guns!"

With looks that could make milk go sour, they dropped their guns on the ground. Rosco and Enos removed their handcuffs. As they were about to cuff the men, Benson turned quickly to Hixx and pulled out the large knife. He whipped around and threw in into the cabin, straight for Luke. Things happened at once. Rosco's gun went off and the bullet struck Benson in the leg. He dropped to the ground in pain as Enos grabbed Hixx to prevent him from escaping or trying anything. Inside the cabin, Angel had seen him throw the knife and pushed Luke out of the way. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Angel!" Bo, Cooter, and Luke, despite his own injuries, all moved to her side. Carefully rolling her over, they saw blood flowing from a gash on her upper, left arm. Ripping off a piece of his shirt, Bo tied it tightly around her arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Cooter then picked her up and carried her to the vehicles while Bo help Luke hobble there. Rosco, Enos, and Cletus escorted Benson and Hixx.

Just as they reached the edge of the woods, A Chickasaw County policecar pulled up.

"Bo, Luke, Angel!" Daisy stepped from the back of the car and ran to them. "Oh my gosh! Look at ya'll. We need ta get you to the hospital! Uncle Jesse!"

Jesse and Daisy helped get Angel and Luke into the pickup truck.

After a lot of arguing, Rosco had finally gotten Little to let him have the prisoners, seeing as how they were in Hazzard County. Jesse came and thanked him for his help and he went back to Chickasaw even more angry at the Dukes for having been dragged there for nothing. Bo, Luke, and Angel were taken to the hospital to be treated for their injuries. Cooter followed them there. Benson and Hixx were taken to the Hazzard County jail and picked up by the State police. There was even a reward for them which Boss Hogg graciously accepted.

_Well, it wasn't long before Luke and Angel came home from the hospital. That day, Uncle Jesse fixed his crawdad bisque and they all shared a big supper. It wasn't long before everything went back to normal at the Duke farm, well, as normal as things get around there. Rosco still chases them on trumped up charges and Boss Hogg is still trying to get them thrown in jail. Nothing really ever changes around Hazzard. The Dukes have survived yet another unfortuante event, but it probably won't be long before the Duke luck catches up to them._

_**THE END**_

**YAY! IT'S FINISHED! Wow, I actually finished it. I hope anyone who has been patient (or impatient) enough to wait for my updates enjoys this. I honestly wouldn't have finished it without you pushing me. I appreciate it. I apologize for any spelling mistakes that are in this chapter. I tried to proof read it, but it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm a bit tired. And despite that fact, I'm off to play Guitar Hero. lol. Thanks to ALL of my reviewers. **


End file.
